Lovely Hacker
by AlrenaRoushe
Summary: Untuk Sakura, Hack itu ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri ketika berhasil. Dan kaliini, seorang artis sombong menjadi alasan untuk ngehack. "This Page Was Hacked by Cherry"/ Don't like, Don't Read. Read and Review Please :D
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis bermahkotakan merah jambu -yang digelung keatas- sedang duduk berhadapan dengan layar kompoter yang menyala disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Iris emeraldnya memandang serius ke monitor. Tangannya dengan lincah menari diatas keyboard, sesekali tangan kanannya itu berpindah memegang mouse yang ada di sebelah keyboard.  
>Tiba-tiba jari-jarinya berhenti menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di keyboard.<p>

"Finaly," gumamnya. Detik berikutnya, jarinya itu menekan tombol 'Enter' dengan semangat. Setelah menunggu loading yang cukup lama, monitor komputer itu memperlihatkan dua kata berwarna merah terang.

Hacking Success

Bibirnya pun menyeringai puas.

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story, Alrena Roushe **

**Rated: Teen **

**Pair: SakuSasu **

**Warning: miss typo, Gaje, pendek dan banyak lagi.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Lovely Hacker**

"Ibu! Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati nak!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu panjang -yang diikat ponytail- keluar dari sebuah rumah yang terbilang sederhana dengan berlari. Sepotong roti terlihat bergelayut di bibirnya, dan bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti irama gerak sigadis.

'Sedikit lagi!' gadis itu membatin sambil mangunyah rotinya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sebuah gedung sekolah yang besar dan terlihat asri. Konoha Senior High School, tempat gadis itu menimba ilmu. Gadis bubble gum itu memper cepat kala melihat garbang sekolah sedang di tarik oleh penjaga sekolah untuk menutup pintu masuk utama sekolah itu.

"Itu Sakura!" seorang gadis berambut blonde diikat ponytail -tapi sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya- dari balik gerbang, menunjuk teman bubble gumnya yang sedang berlari kearah sekolah.  
>"B-benar, Ino-chan" seorang gadis indigo yang berada di sebelah si blonde mengikuti arah jari telunjuk temannya.<p>

"Ayo Sakuraaa! Kamu pasti bisaaa!" teriak si gadis blonde. Gadis bubblegum yang dipanggil Sakura itu pun tersenyum melihat tingkah gaje sahabatnya itu. Sakura mempercepat larinya karena melihat gerbang KSHS sedikit lagi tertutup.

"Tunggu pak!" teriak Sakura mencoba menghentikan si penutup gerbang, tapi orang yang di teriakinya tidak merespon.

"WOI JANGAN DI TUTUP!" ketika jarak gerbang dengan Sakura sudah menipis, dan gerbang hampir tertutup, Sakura pun melompat dan-

SRET!

-gerbang pun tertutup.

"Sakura..."

"Sa-kura-chan..."

"..."

"YEAY!" Sakura melompat memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berhasil, jidat. Ini rekor berlarimu!" gadis blonde tadi menunjukan timer yang dia pegang. "Lima menit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya!"

"Ka-kau hebat, Sakura-chan!" gadis indigo pun berucap.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura kepada gandis indigo.

"Hei! Aku tidak, jidat?" gadis blonde pun berpura-pura merajuk.

"Hahaha, terimakasih Ino. PIG!"

"Kau-!"

"Kau duluan yang memanggilku 'jidat'!"

"Su-sudah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Le-lebih baik kita kekelas." ajak Hinata sekaligus melerai.

"Untung ada Hinata. Yuk!" Ino menarik kedua sohibnya itu, dan merangkul mereka. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura," Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Hm?" Sakura pun menoleh kearah Ino.

"Kau melakukannya 'lagi'? Ino pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, sambil memandang Sakura. Ino dan Hinata pun memandang sakura menunggu jawaban dari yang di tanya. Dan Sakura hanya menyengir.

"Huu! Dasar iseng!"

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!"<p>

Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Dia langsung menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu. Ada sedikit rasa bingung di hatinya, rumahnya ini terlihat berbeda. Sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ibu?" Sakura berjalan kedapur untuk mencari ibunya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia pun berjalan kearah kulkas untuk mengambil segelas mineral. Tapi, dia melihat secarik kertas kecil yang dijepit sebuah maghnet (bener nggak tuh tulisannya?) berbentuk buntang yang menempel di pintu lemari pendingin tersebut. Sakura mengambil kertas itu, lalu dibacanya.

'Sakura-chan, maaf jika kamu pulang Ibu tidak ada di rumah. Ibu sedang ada acara reuni dengan teman-teman lama ibu. Berhubung besok sabtu, maukah kau menyusul ibu? disini juga ada anak seusiamu. Akan ibu kirim SMS untuk alamatnya.'

Sakura menghela napas dan berjalan kekamarnya. Dia berjalan kearah lemari, lalu mengambil sebuah dress putih berlengan panjang, selutut, dan bercorak melodi(?). Dia pun langsung membawa dress itu kekamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan dress. Lalu dia duduk di depan meja riasnya. Sakura hanya menggunakan bedak bayi, juga lipgloss tipis. Rambutnya hanya dia gerai.

Drrrt drrrt

Handphone Sakura bergetar menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Sakura memencet-mencet tombol di handphonennya. Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Ibu Sakura yang mengirimkan alamat acara reuni teman-teman dari Ibunya Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung keluar kamar dan langsung mengenakan sepatu. Setelah itu, Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dan sedikit berjalan untuk mencari Taksi.

Ketika ingin menyebrang, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju cukup kencang. Dia pun langsung menyebrang.

"Hey nak! Awas!"

Sakura menengok kearah mobil yang melaju kencang kearah nya, dan-

CKIIIIT!

-mobil itu berhenti lima centi di depan Sakura. Sakura memandang mobil itu dengan syok dan mulut terbuka. Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar, Sakura berjalan kearah kemudi.

Tok tok tok!

Dengan sedikit emosi, Sakura mengetuk kaca mobil tersebut.

"Buka!"

Sreeet

Kaca mobil itupun terbuka dan menampakakan seorang pemuda tampan, berkulit putih, bermata onyx dan berambut biru donker yang mecuat kebelakang seperti err... Pantat ayam?

"Kau itu bod-" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya melihat pemuda dengan pesona luar biasa di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memandang Sakura dengan datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, bodoh?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

'Bodoh?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Bodoh? Hah? Kau itu yang bodoh! Jalanan ini tidak seluas jalan raya seperti biasanya, kau malah kebut-kebutan? HEH, dasar pantat ayam!" hilang sudah semuya pesona pemuda itu di hadapan Sakura.

"Heh pinky jelek. Kau yang bodoh! nyebrang tidak lihat-lihat."

"KAU-"

"Aku sudah telat." pemuda itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memper dulikan Sakura yang mematung.

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Sakura sampai-sampai burung-burung yang ada pada terbang, dan orang-orang di pinggir jalan memperhatikannya.

"Ma-maaf." Sakura meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan 'apa dia gila?'. Lalu Sakura langsung masuk ke taksi kosong yang pertama kali dia lihat, sambil menahan malu.

* * *

><p>Sakura turun dari taksi langsung memasuki sebuah gedung mewah dengan bersungut-sungut. Kejadian tadi masih membuatnya berdebar-debar. Bukan karena Sakura mengalami 'cinta pandangan pertama' pada pelaku kajadian tadi, tetapi karena Sakura masih syok, dan juga rasa malu yang dideritanya. Parahnya, orang itu tidak meminta maaf kepadanya. Gimana jika mobil itu benar-benar menabraknya, lalu dia mati? Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Bagai mana dengan orang tuanya? Dia akan masuk surga atau neraka? Bagaimana dengan- oke cukup. Kembali ke Sakura.<br>Sakura mulai mencari ibunya. Ia pun tersenyum melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang, ibunya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Kau sudah sampai rupanya." Ibu Sakura menghampiri Sakura lalu merangkul putri sematawayangnya itu.

"Tsunade, ini anakmu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Ibu Sakura, Tsunade.

"Iya, ini putriku, Sakura Haruno. Ayo nak, berisalam pada Tante Mikoto."

"Sa-salam kenal, Tante." ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kyaaa! Kau manis sekali Sakura-chan!" puji Mikoto gemas. Yang di puji hanya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah.

"Akan aku kenalkan kau dengan putra-ku. Kupinjam putrimu ini ya, Tsunade." Mikoto langsung menarik Sakura setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tsunade. Sakura yang di tarik mau tidak mau harus mau demi kesopanan.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto melambai kearah seorang pemuda seusia Sakura. Sakura pun mengikutei arah pandang Mikoto.

'Dia yang tadi kan?' mata Sakura terbelak, ternyata dia bertemu lagi dengan orang-yang-hampir-menabraknya.

Pemuda tadi pun berjalan kearah Sakura, tepatnya kearah yang di sebelah Sakura.

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Mikoto.

"Sasuke, kenalkan, ini Sakura Haruno. Anak dari sahabat ibu. Sakura, ini Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Anak Tante."

"Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar.

"Sakura." begitu juga dengan Sakura. Dan tidak ada jabat tangan diantara mereka. Hanya ada tatapan menusuk dari kedua pasang mata mereka. Hal itu membuat Mikoto bingung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mikoto pada kedua remaja di depannya. Mereka berdua pun langsung menoleh kearah Mikoto.

"Dia itu-" ucapan Sakura terpotong, oleh...

"Hn, Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin dia yang mengenaliku. Fansku mungkin?" yak, terpotong oleh Sasuke.

Mendengar kata 'Fansku' Sakura langsung memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan 'Apa yang kau katakan?'. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ibu, aku ingin keteman-temanku." Sasuke pun langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Hei Sasuke! Hah~ dasar anak itu tidak sopan. Maaf ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke memang begitu." ucap Mikoto meminta maaf.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa, tante. Tante aku ke Ibuku dulu yah? Permisi" Pamit Sakura. Selama perjalanan Sakura keibunya, dia sedikit berfikir mengenai Sasuke.

'Sasuke? Seenaknya saja dia bilang aku fansnya. Memang dia siapa? Sasuke Uchiha ya? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar.' Sakura pun mulai mengingat ingat.

Sakura mengingat saat Ino dengan hebohnya menunjukan majalah bulanan terbarunya pada Sakura 'Sakuraaa! Kau tau boy band yang lagi naik daun ini tidak? Konoha Boys! Lihat, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang paling tampan dan paling terkenal dikalangan remaja perempuan! Aku lebih suka Sai.'

Sakura menyeringai. Otaknya sudah menemukan cara untuk balas dendam.

"Tunggu saja kau, pantat ayam."

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura langsung mandi dan mengenakan piamanya. Dia langsung melaksanakan apa yang sudah dia pikirkan sedari tadi. Sakura langsung mematikan lampu kamarnya, agar ibunya menyangka kalau dia sudah tidur. Sakura menyalakan komputer kesayangannya, lalu duduk dihadapan monitor dengan tidak sabar. Setelah komputer itu sudah siap dioprasikan, Sakura langsung menyambungkan komputernya itu dengan internet. Lalu dia membuka mozila.<br>Sakura mencari Official page dari Konoha Boys. Setelah menemukannya, Sakura langsung membuka software yang dia butuhkan untuk mehack fan Page itu.

Aku, Sakura Haruno, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Aku seorang pelari. Dan juga seorang-

-Hacker

**TBC**

Fic ke 3 Aku setelah Bad Scandal! Fic ini terinspirasi dari kegiatan Alrena sendiri. hehe

sebenernya kurang pede buat mempublish fic ini. tapi, pingin publish juga .

Gimana Fic aku kali ini? Keep Or Delete?

mind to Review? Tolong di beri kritik dan saran yah! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aku, Sakura Haruno, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Aku seorang pelari. Dan juga seorang-

-Hacker.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story, Alrena Roushe**

** Rated: Teen Pair: SakuSasu **

**Warning: miss typo bertebaran, Gaje, pendek dan banyak lagi.**

**Lovely Hacker**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Hoamh... Ini akan sangat lama." gumam gadis bubble gum sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas meja komputer. Tak lama kemudian, dia menengokan kepalanya -yang masih dengan kepala di atas meja- kearah kanan, matanya melirik jam dinding berbentuk kepala Mikey Mouse yang jarum pendeknya hampir menunjukan angka satu, dan jarum panjangnya tepat di angka dua belas.  
>"Aku lanjutkan besok saja." gadis pink itu, Sakura, men-shut down komputernya. Setelah itu, dia beranjak dari kursi yang sejak dua jam yang lalu ia duduki.<br>"Hoaaam..." Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menguap lagi, tapi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. Lalu secara sepontan, dia melempar tubuhnya kearah kasur. Hal itu menimbulkan badannya terpantul pelan beberapa kali. Detik berikutnya, Sakura tak bergerak lagi dan terdengar dengkuran halus diruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" Sakura belrari keluar dari rumahnya. Dia terlambat lagi. Meskipun terlambat, ada hal positif yang dia dapatkan. Badannya sehat dan jarang sakit, juga larinya menjadi cepat karena hampir setiap pagi dia berolahraga, walaupun tidak ada niat berolahraga pagi. Dan itu sebapnya Sakura diutus untuk masuk exskul atletik.  
>Hari ini Sakura 'agak pagi' datang kesekolah, dilihat ketika dia baru melewati gerbang sekolah bel tanda akan dimulainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar baru berbunyi.<p>

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat, jidat?" Tanya Ino setelah Sakura sampai di kelas.

"Heeh~ Kau senang melihat aku terlambat ya? Terimakasih." ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit menantang, dan berterimakasih setelah mengambil tisu yang di tawarkan Hinata.

"Hey lihat! Ini gambar Konoha Boys!"

"Mereka keren sekali!"

"Andai saja salah satu dari mereka menjadi pacarku, kyaaa!"

Segerumulan siswi berkhayal dengan suara mereka yang cempreng membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menengok refleks kearah mereka.

"Kyaa Konoha Boys!" Jerit Ino, lalu bergabung dengan sekumpulan siswi-siswi tersebut.

"Dia sama saja." gumam Sakura sambil memutar emeraldnya. Dan di setujui oleh Hinata dengan kekehannya.

"Oke Girls, kembalilah ketempat duduk kalian." Seorang guru masuk dan membubarkan kerumunan siswi tersebut.

"Hari ini kita ulangan."

"Yaaaah~"

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa kamu diam saja, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura. Kini Sakura, Hinata juga Ino sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang berada dekat dari sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin pulang dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang semalam tertunda. Tapi Ino memaksa Sakura untuk ikut.

"Aku sedang berfikir, Hinata-chan." Jawab Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strowberrynya menggunakan sedotan, lalu menyeruputnya.

"Sok berfikir kamu!" ucap Ino sambil menyenggol Sakura -yang sedang meminum jusnya- dengan sikutnya.

"Uhuk!" Sakura tersedak dengan ulah Ino, Hinata pun langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Pig? Uhuk!"

"Tentusaja menyenggolmu, Forehead." jawab Ino dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya, membuat Sakura geram.

"Tapi kau membuatku tersedak, bodoh!" Sakura berteriak di depan wajah Ino, diiringin dengan batuk-batuk. Rasa manis dari jus itu membuat tenggorokannya sedikit gatal.

"S-sudah-sudah, malu dilihat orang." Hinata menenangkan Sakura sambil memberinya segelas air mineral, ketika pandangan orang-orang tertuju kepada mereka.

"Hhh~ Kau memang paling bisa, Hinata-chan." Sakura kembali tenang. Beruntung sekali di tengah-tengah Ino dan Sakura ada Hinata. Ketika Ino dan Sakura mulai bertengkar, ada Hinata yang selalu menghangatkan suasana. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar dan debat, mereka tidak pernah menganggap serius. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi itulah persahabatan mereka bertiga.

"Kita pulang yuk! Sudah mau jam tiga, aku ada les." Ino berdiri dari bangkunya dan memanggil pelayan cafe di sana. Setelah itu Ino membayar semua pesanan mereka bertiga.

Ino mengambil tasnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar, "A-ayo Sakura-chan." ajak Hinata yang melihat Sakura masih memasukan barang-barangnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Sakura meminum jus strowberrynya sekilas, lalu keluar bersama Hinata dari cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Sakura-chan!"

Sakura baru sampai di rumah, dan di sambut oleh suara ibunya. Sakura melepas sepatunya lalu memasukan sepasang sepatunya kedalam rak sepatu. Dia diam sesaat. Sakura mencium aroma manis dari arah dapur, dia pun langsung menuju asal aroma manis tersebut muncul. Sakura melihat beberapa piring cookies diatas meja, dia langsung mendekati meja itu dan berniat mengambil satu. Tapi tangannya yang ingin mengambil cookies manis itu malah di singkirkan oleh ibunya.

"Jangan sembarangan ambil, ini untuk teman ibu. Sekarang kamu ganti baju, dan langsung kesini lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan "Baik." Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu dia turun kedapur lagi. Sakura melihat ibunya sedang memasukan cookies tersebut kedalam pelastik putih bening khusus untuk cookies. Sakura menelan ludahnya untuk menahan rasa ingin memakan cookies-cookies tersebut yang sebentar lagi menjadi milik orang lain.

"Yak! Sakura, tolong antarkan ini ke tante Mikoto ya." Tsunade menyerahkan sekantung cookies tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Tante Mikoto?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Nampaknya dia sedikit lupa dengan Mikoto.

"Ibunya Sasuke. Masa kau lupa?"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan mulut membentuk huruf O tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sakura memasukan sekantung cookies itu kedalam tas karton bergambar salah satu tokoh utama dalam anime ninja-ninjaan, lalu dia pamit kepada ibunya.  
>Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan, atau mungkin perasaan ingin kabur, atau mungkin dia merasa tidak ingin kerumah Mikoto, entahlah, dia juga tidak tau. Sakura berjalan sambil berfikir sampai di halte bus.<p>

'Duh, apa ya? Kok gelisah gini sih?' Sakura bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Dia tidak sadar bahwa di sekelilingnya banyak orang.

"Kak." Sakura merasa ada yang menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Dia pun menengok kearah si penarik. Ternyata kepala kuning seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahun, pipinya tembem kemerahan, matanya pun menyiratkan kepolosannya.

"Ada apa, adik manis?" Sakura membungkuk untuk mensejajari tinggi anak itu.

"Kakak, disana ada toilet." ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk toilet umum. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Umn, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kakak terlihat ingin pipis sih kalau bergerak-gerak seperti itu." ucap anak itu dengan polosnya. Sakura memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dan membelakan matanya, juga mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jaa!" anak itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku. Sakura langsung berdiri tegak seperti semula. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, dan matanya melirik kekanan kekiri melihat beberapa orang terkikik dengan penuturan bocah 'sialan' -menurut Sakura- tadi. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang akan di naiki Sakura sudah datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung naik ke bus itu untuk menuju rumah Mikoto -juga kabur dari rasa malu-.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sambil menenteng tas karton si tangan kirinya, juga memegang secarik kertas di tangan kanannya. Matanya memperhatikan rumah-rumah yang ada di sana, sambil bergumam nomor rumah yang akan di tujunya.

"Dua empat, dua lima, dua- dua enam!" Sakura tersenyum ketika menemukan rumah yang dia cari.

"Woah!" Sakura sedikit menganga melihatkemegahan rumah yang ada di hadapannya. Kepalanya pun menggeleng-geleng pelan. 'Kapan yah punya rumah gede gini?' Sakura menghela napas.  
>Sakura mendekati gerbang rumah itu dan memencet tombol hitam yang ada di sebelah gerbang tinggi itu.<p>

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari sebuah kotak yang mengeluarkan suara (?).

"Eh, uhm... Aku Sakura. Apa ada tante Mikoto?" jawab Sakura.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam, "Repot banget sih."

"Aku dengar itu." ucap seseorang itu lagi dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Aku di suruh ibuku untuk kesini, ibuku bernama Haruno Tsunade, suaminya Haruno Jiraya, mempunyai satu anak yaitu aku, beliau berambut pirang panjang, berdada besar, cantik dan baik hati sejagat raya! KAU PUAS?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar, dan diakhiri dengan bentakan.

"Haha, baik, masuklah."

Pintu gerbang itupun terbuka sedikit. Sakura langsung masuk dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang cukup indah juga mewah di depannya. Disana ada sebuah air mancur dengan patung berbentuk wanita menggunakan kimono sedang memegang kipas menutupi setengah wajahnya di tengah air mancur tersebut. Di sekeliling air mancur terdapat banyak bunga yang berwarna warni, di sana juga banyak pohon sakura, tetapi bunganya belum banyak yang mekar.

Sakura mulai melangkah masuk lebih dalam menuju rumah teman ibunya itu. Sebelum berhadapan dengan pintu, didepan rumah itu terdapat sungai kecil berisi ikan-ikan emas yang besar-besar dan sebuah jembatan terbuat dari semen yang menghubungkan halaman dengan rumah itu. Sakura mulai melangkah melewati jembatan lalu dengan sedikit berjalan, dia sudah berhadapan dengan pintu rumah berwarna putih dan menjulang tinggi. Sakurapun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Cklek.

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cantik.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Ayo masuk." Mikoto membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Terimakasih tante." ucap Sakura tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk.

Mikoto membimbing Sakura untuk keruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura-chan." suruh Mikoto. Sakura pun duduk. Mikoto pamit sebentar untuk ke dapur.

Sakura melihat-lihat kesekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu dari luar dengan seenaknya dan membuat Sakura langsung berdiri. Mata Sakura terbelak melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Kau? ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Sakura kepada orang yang baru masuk.

"Hn. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Ini rumahku, pinky." ucap seseorang itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke? Sudah pulang rupanya?" Mikoto tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan dan dua cangkir teh.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, 'Ini kan rumah keluarga Uchiha! Pantas saja rasanya ingin mati. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?' batin Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto sambil menaruh nampan berisi dua cangkir itu keatas meja. Dan Sasuke pergi kekamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tante. Ah iya Sakura lupa, Ibu menyuruhku untuk memberi ini kepada tante." Sakura memberikan tas karton itu kepada Mikoto. "Cookies coklat buatan ibuku."

"Waaah, katakan terimakasih dari aku untuk ibumu ya?" Mikoto menerima sekantung cookis itu. "Aku akan menaruhnya di toples. Kamu tunggu di sini ya, Sakura-chan. Di minum saja tehnya." Mikoto tersenyum, lalu kembali lagi kedapur.

Sakura melihat-lihat lagi sekelilingnya. Dia melihat lemari kaca berisi foto-foto keluarga Uchiha. Sakura mendekati lemari kaca tesebut. Dia sangat tertarik dengan satu foto di dalam lemari kaca tersebut. Sebuah foto berukuran sedang bergambar seorang gadis kecil menggunakan gaun pink panjang, bermahkotakan biru donker pendek dihiasi jepitan kupu-kupu, bermata onyx, di sertai pipi yang chubby kemerahan menambah kesan 'menggemaskan' selain imut. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi dia bingung, Ini foto siapa?

"Cantik ya?" ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba yang sudah ada di belakang Sakura membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"Tante, bikin kaget aja." Sakura mengelus dadanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Iya, dia cantik." jawab Sakura.

"Keponakan tante ya?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang foto tersebut dangan senyum.

"Itu kan-" Mikoto terdiam sebentar.

"-Sasuke." Lanjut Mikoto. Senyum Sakura memudar di gantikan dengan raut wajah terkajut.

"Tante? Kau bercanda?" Sakura membalikan badannya dan memandang Mikoto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan Mikoto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Sakura pun tersenyum, -ops seringai tepatnya.

"Boleh aku minta satu foto yang sama?"

.

.

.

"Hahaha!" Sakura dan Mikoto sedang duduk di ruang tamu, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus-terusan memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa akibat cerita Mikoto.

"Hahaha. Dan semua tamu terkejut ketika Sasuke mengangkat gaunnya!"Ternyata dia laki-laki!" gitu."

"Aku tidak menyangka tante tega itu, hahaha!"

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" suara berat khas anak remaja laki menghentikan aktifitas cerita mereka.

"Sasuke? Mau kemana lagi?" bukannya menjawab, Mikoto malah balik bertanya. Sakura memandang Sasuke sebentar, lalu menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Hmpff!"

"Apa kau, Pinky?" tanya Sasuke dengan deathglare-nya.

"Tidak ada." Sakura nyengir sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuan muda Uchiha yang satu ini. Lalu matanya melirik Sasuke kembali. Dengan cepat, Sakura menundukan kepalanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa.

"Dasar aneh." gumam Sasuke. "Bu, aku harus ke studio lagi." Sasuke memakai jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"Eit! Tunggu sebentar Sasu-kun!" Mikoto menghentikan Sasuke, lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kamu mau pulang kan?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memegang lengan Sakura.

"Ng... Iya tante. Lagi pula sudah mau gelap." Jawab Sakura. Mikoto pun dengan mata berbinar menyeret Sakura ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tolong antar Sakura!" Mikoto mendorong Sakura kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar dari Sakura yang akan menubruknya. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan, Sakura menarik baju Sasuke secara refleks.

"Jangan pegang-pegang." bisik Sasuke pada Sakura, sambil melepaskan pegangan Sakura. "Makhluk Sombong!" balas Sakura dengan bisikan juga.

"Tapi bu, aku sudah terlambat." tolak Sasuke dengan halus.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sasuke. Dan Sakura, kamu pulang dengan Sasuke ya?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto, tapi terpotong oleh Mikoto.

"Kau tidak merepotkan kok. Sekarang kalian jalan. Sudah mulai gelap!" Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan, mereka dengan mau tidak mau harus mengikuti perkataan Mikoto yang terbilang ngotot. Sasuke berjalan kearah mobil diikuti dengan Sakura. Sasuke langsung membuka pintu mobil di bagian kemudi dan langsung duduk. Sakura juga melakukan yang sama, hanya dia duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Mikoto memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum-senyum, dan melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil sudah keluar.

'Tumpangan gratis!' batin Sakura senang.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan. Sakura terus memandang keluar jendela, sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke yang fokus menyetir.

"Kita harus belok ke sana." Sakura menunjuk sebuah tikungan yang akan menuju ke rumahnya. Tetapi Sasuke malah berjalan lurus membuat Sakura langsung duduk tegak.

"He-hei! Kau melewatinya, ayam!" Sakura menengok kebelakang melihat belokan yang harus dimasukinya, malah terlewat begitu saja.

"Hn, jangan berfikir ini gratis, pinky." Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah dengan sempurnanya menghadap kebelakang, dan matanya memberi tatapan 'selamat tinggal' pada rumahnya. Ck ck ck!

**To Be Continued**

Yuhuu~ Lovely Hacker udah Update. gimana yang sekarang? membaik? memburuk? atau nggak ada perubahan sama sekali?  
>oiya, maaf Alrena lama update, abis ujian ^o^<p>

waktunya balas review!

**KarinHyuga** : Nggak tau nih. Tiba-tiba muncul ide ini setelah bangun tidur. oh iya! makasih udah di kasih tau. hehe Review lagi yaa!

**Poetry Celemoet**: hehe, maap nggak kilat u,u itu masih rahasia. hoho #plak .Review lagi yaa!

**Poetrie-chan**: hmmm... tergantung juga sih. sip! review lagi?

**Mauree-Da**: eh eh eh? #blush Asik deh di bilang bagus XD Review lagi ya!

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom** : hehe Thankyou pujiannya. hmm kadang suka males buat italicnya #plak. tapi terimakasih masukannya yaa! review lagi?

**Kuro Tenma**: Hayooo apa? udah update nih! :D hehe ketahuan deh. jadi malu. review lagi yaa

**Syarah**: tulisannya apa kalimatnya? keyboardku lagi rusak waktu itu, aku coba lebih teliti lagi deh. review lagi?

**Obsinyx Virderald** : iya nyooo? aku juga suka review kamu :D aku kurang teliti. maaf u,u. udah update nih! review lagi yaa!

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Salam kenal jugaa. weeh makasih di bilang kereeen *ngefly* typo ya? aku akan coba lebih teliti! review lagi?

Mind to review?


End file.
